


Но сначала - монстры

by angelphine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelphine/pseuds/angelphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumbl promt: А пытается залогиниться в компьютер Б. После нескольких попыток A вводит своё имя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Но сначала - монстры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But First, Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061718) by [nesselberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesselberry/pseuds/nesselberry). 



> От переводчика: перевод-пересказ с элементами сочинения. И переводчик слегка так стебанулся и приврал. Немножечко. Совсем чуть-чуть. Малепусечку.  
> А вообще-то, очень милый и няшный фик.

Дерек даже не знал, что за тварей увидел в заповеднике. Помимо крыльев и чешуи они, кажется, истекали какой-то слизью. Он реально понятия не имел, что это было, мама точно никогда такого не упоминала.

Поэтому пришлось отправиться к Стайлзу. После всего, что произошло, Дерек пытался дистанцироваться − понятно, что он стал тяжелой ношей на шее бедного подростка, потому что всегда всё делал только хуже. Но он точно помнил, что Арженты помогали Стайлзу и Лидии составлять электронный бестиарий. Несмотря на то, что Дерек просто ненавидел работать с Аржентами − наверняка, взаимно − они немало помогли стае.

Приблизившись к дому, Дерек не услышал сердцебиения. Перед глазами пронеслось множество сценариев похищения Стайлза разными тварями и монстрами, и даже чокнутыми охотниками. Он чуть не сошел с ума. Мгновенно среагировав, участился пульс, и он начал обращаться на бегу, буквально запрыгивая в знакомую комнату.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, отсутствие следов борьбы, и комната определенно пахла Стайлзом: смесь Аддералла, пота, травы и его спермы. Дерек вообще-то всегда очень старательно пытался игнорировать последнее, в конце концов, не очень-то и уместно думать в таком ключе о подростке. О подростке, который его кое-как переваривал. Но в этот раз он был рад знакомому запаху, успокаивающему и такому реальному.

Значит, в комнате ничего не произошло,  _«но ведь это не единственная комната, откуда Стайлза могли похитить,»_  − сказал тихий голосок в голове. Дерек мгновенно вылетел из спальни и обыскал весь дом. Всё было на своих местах, и только вернувшись в комнату, он заметил время: три пополудни. Значит, Стайлз был всё ещё в школе. Дерек, наконец, выдохнул, и в груди почему-то как будто пружина разжалась.

Ну, просто сидеть и ждать Стайлза было бессмысленно, Дерек ведь мог пока попробовать просмотреть бестиарий сам. Он понадеялся, что сегодня после занятий нет тренировки по лакроссу, не хотелось долго ждать в окружении его вещей и запаха.

Дерек уселся за стол, открыл лэптоп и вдруг столкнулся с неожиданной проблемой. Лэптоп был защищен паролем. Дереку хотелось бы думать, что он знал Стайлза достаточно хорошо, чтобы угадать пароль. Он начал со «Скотт» и не удивился, что это не сработало.  _Очевидно, что нет_ , подумал он,  _но начало неплохое_. Потом он попытался: «Клаудия», «Джон», скрипя зубами − «Лидия», потом день рождения Стайлза, день обращения Скотта. Список всё пополнялся, Дерек пробовал практически всё, что могло иметь для Стайлза хоть какое-нибудь значение, и был вообще-то шокирован, что это не какой-нибудь вариант фигурной картошки-фри (Дерек пробовал десять разный вариантов − он был абсолютно уверен, ясно!).

К этому моменту он уже начал немного расстраиваться, что не смог взломать компьютер семнадцатилетнего подростка. Ну… расстраиваться − в абсолютно легальном смысле. Он бесцельно озирался по сторонам и печатал всё, что приходило на ум. И вот тогда попалось зеркало, и − почему бы и нет − он ввёл «Дерек». Только через двадцать секунд до него дошло, что лэптоп разблокировался.

«Дерек» разблокировал лэптоп. Лэптоп Стайлза. Почему Стайлз поставил паролем имя Дерека? Это что, какая-то странная шутка? Но ведь никто не знает пароль, так что, это шутка только для самого Стайлза? Это что-то значит? Дерек заволновался и шумно запыхтел, силясь понять смысл своего открытия.

Да нет, это просто смешно. Совершенно точно существовало какое-то разумное объяснение. Может быть, Стайлз просто менял пароль на имена членов стаи каждую неделю. Ну, по крайней мере, он считал Дерека частью стаи. Убедительная, хоть и печальная версия. Дерек действительно надеялся на что-то большее? «Что-то большее» он не получит, теперь уже нет.

Громкий вопль и грохот вырвали Дерека из мечтаний. Он обернулся и увидел Стайлза на грани сердечного приступа, замершего в дверном проёме и окруженного рассыпавшимися книгами (и не важно, что он так замечтался, что не услышал возвращение Стайлза). Наконец, Стайлз немного пришел в себя от шока и начал закипать. Выпрямившись, он сердито уставился на Дерека. И Дерек сделал то, что получалось у него лучше всего, приподнял бровь и нацепил насмешливую полуулыбку.

− Чувак! Какого ты опять делаешь? Я думал, что донес до тебя светлую мысль, что сначала надо спрашивать разрешение! − Стайлз говорил, округляя глаза и бешено вращая руками, − Но, конечно, зачем тебе слушать. Ты же Дерек Хейл и делаешь всё, что захочешь, потому что обычные социальные нормы к тебе не применимы. Знаешь, нельзя просто хмуро таращиться на людей и ожидать, что они сделают всё, что тебе будет угодно. Может, попробуешь просто попросить? И что, если бы я был занят и не мог тебе помочь? Может, я прямо очень сильно занят Жизнью. Или бы я не пришел домой, или ещё что-нибудь. Не знаю, Дерек, но, может, тебе стоит научиться сначала звонить, прежде чем появляться в чьей-то комнате без предупреждения и пугать его до усрачки.

К концу отповеди Стайлз, всё ещё задыхаясь, прямо натурально залился краской. Дерек даже возненавидел себя, настолько тот выглядел мило.

− Закончил? − спросил он насмешливо.

Стайлз просто кивнул, перевел взгляд на стол и лежащий там открытый, включенный лэптоп, и смутился.

− Я что, оставил его разблокированным? − спросил он больше у самого себя, сморщив лоб в раздумьях.

Дерек просто сидел и ждал, пока Стайлз додумается сам. А пока Дерек мог любоваться гаммой сменяющихся эмоций на его физиономии. Постепенно они перешли в ужас, лицо вспыхнуло ещё сильнее, а он сам медленно поднял взгляд и посмотрел Дереку в глаза.

− Интересный пароль, − ухмыльнулся Дерек. Стайлз застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

− Лэптопы − это личное. Кто дал тебе право совать туда свой нос? Арргх! Но не думай ничего такого, ладно? В смысле, я просто подумал, что о таком пароле никто не догадается! С чего бы людям думать, что ты можешь быть моим паролем, в смысле… боже…», − Стайлз не отнимал рук от лица, но Дерек всё равно очень хорошо его слышал − к концу звучало немного истерично.

− Уверен, на свете множество других вещей, которые могли бы быть твоим паролем, Стайлз. Ты знаешь много всего, о чем другим людям и дела нет.

Стайлз застыл и медленно выглянул из-за ладоней.

− Ты что… ты что, только что сделал мне комплимент? В смысле, это паршивый способ сделать кому-то комплимент, но это совершенно точно был комплимент.

Дерек почувствовал, что тоже краснеет, и быстро сменил тему:  
− Это не отменят факта, что я твой пароль на лэптопе, − и усмехнулся, когда Стайлз снова застонал, − Использовал мое имя в качестве пароля к ещё чему-нибудь важному? Или может, день, когда мы впервые встретились? − Дерек веселился вовсю.

− О, боже! Ну ты и говнюк! Да, ладно, ты − мой пароль. И да, ты мне нравишься, и тебе, наверняка, погано, что какой-то тощий, бесполезный подросток в тебя втрескался, но не надо так давить! Я прекрасно знаю, что не взаимно. Поэтому, пожалуйста, просто уйди, чтобы я смог спокойно умереть от унижения. Всё это уже слишком.

Дерека будто бы контузило. Его мозг перестал работать, ещё на словах, что кто-то в него «втрескался». Сердце частило так, что он не мог сфокусироваться ни на чем, кроме жестикулирующих рук Стайлза, и факта, что он тому нравится. Он! Нравится! Замечательному, преданному, интересному и просто идеальному Стайлзу. Боже, он похож на тринадцатилетнюю девчонку, что происходит вообще?

− Дерек? − вопросительный тон Стайлза, выдернул его из размышлений. Кажется, ещё никому не удавалось выглядеть настолько неловко. И Дерек понял, что ничего не ответил, не сказал, что чувствует то же самое.

− Слушай, я знаю, насколько всё это нелепо выглядит. Я не буду на тебя вешаться и всё такое − мы просто забудем, ладно? Эй, что ты делаешь? Пожалуйста, не бей меня!

Дерек даже не понял, что вскочил и прижал Стайлза к стене. Перед глазами пронеслись воспоминания о прежних временах, когда они раздражали и бесили друг друга.

− Стайлз, − прошептал Дерек, опасаясь, что громче просто не сможет ничего произнести. Стайлз сглотнул и уставился ему в глаза, − Заткнись, − и склонился за поцелуем.

Да, не так он хотел признаться в любви. Но потом подумал, что Стайлз и сам всё поймёт, он ведь не слишком-то силён в разговорах.

Стайлз под ним замер, и Дерек уже начал думать, что каким-то образом неправильно всё понял. Но когда начал отстраняться, руки Стайлза обвили его и притиснули ближе, поцелуй стал слаще и нежнее, совсем не такой страстный, как Дерек представлял их первый поцелуй, но намного лучше, чем мог надеяться.

Они оторвались друг от друга, Дерек прижался лбом ко лбу Стайлза и улыбнулся, а тот, казалось, не мог поверить в происходящее. Дерек тоже был немножко не в себе.

− Этого я точно не ожидал, когда пришел за помощью с новыми монстрами, − было первое, что сболтнул Дерек. Оу, он хотел бы взять слова назад или просто провалиться сквозь землю, потому что − ну как же ты умеешь испортить момент, Дерек Хейл, кошмарный ты идиот. Стайлз ошеломленно отстранился и застонал, закрыв глаза.

− Монстры? Опять? − он выглядел так, словно жизнь его просто до печёнок достала, Дерек прекрасно знал это чувство, − Ну ладно, давай.

Стайлз двинулся к столу − Дерек поверить не мог, что облажался. А что, если на этом поцелуе всё закончится, всё вернется на круги своя? Но теперь он знал вкус Стайлза и вряд ли смог бы когда-нибудь его забыть.

− Дерек? − тихо позвал Стайлз.

Он поднял взгляд − Стайлз нетерпеливо протягивал ему руку. Дерек поспешно схватил ладонь и последовал за ним к столу.

− Потом точно надо будет поговорить. И целоваться. Мно-ого целоваться, − Стайлз злодейски ухмыльнулся, и Дерек почувствовал, как уходит напряжение. Всё в порядке. Каким-то волшебным образом он умудрился заполучить Стайлза. Дерек вернул счастливую улыбку, и, наклонившись, быстро чмокнул в губы, потому что он ведь теперь имел на это право, да?

− Но сначала, − продолжил Стайлз, оборачиваясь к лэптопу, − монстры.


End file.
